Present techniques for locating electronic devices (e.g., cellular phone, personal digital assistants, computer, etc.) require technology such as (i) satellite signals (global positioning signals “GPS”), (ii) GPS and assistance via cellular signals to penetrate building structures, or (iii) triangulation using a cellular system. Each of these techniques, while useful in their own right, has the drawback that they require relatively expensive equipment and/or a subscription to an expensive data service. What is needed in the art are cheaper methods for locating the global position of an electronic device.